eraofrevantwofandomcom-20200213-history
The Hashshashin Order (22nd Century)
The True Hashshashin Order, first actually formed in 1195 and just Re-Orginised over the passing Centuries, the most Meaningful changes where juring 1195, 1500 and 2112, by three differant Masters of the same bloodline. Altair to Ezio, and from Ezio to Alex Johnson, each Leader brought something new and meaningful thus changing how the entire Order lived and how they participated in the World. ''The Hashshashin Order through the Centuries Its True origins date back before the Years of the Romans, it is unknown what spesfic date to when it was actually formed, but once it was formed, it changed the lives of Millions fo Centuries, the most known tool of the Assassin's is their Hidden-Blade. Clothing of the Assassin's'' The Assassin's clothing varies in differant nations, some wear the more modernised clothing, while others stick to the Old Styles; Robes, European Assassin's tend to keep the Older Styles and such, as do some of the Asian Guilds, but American tends to alter their clothing so they are more easily able to hide in the public eye, making them harder to spot than other Assassin's. The Grand-Master's Attire varies also, through the Generations it use to be a Set of Black Robes however it was changed in 2114 when Alex took command, and made his own set of Robes to differ completely from that of the Original Master Set. Unlike the Original Grand-Master set which where just designed to be Black, Alex came up with the idea of a Gray/Navy Blue Set of Robes, with armour on the right shoulder and arm, and fur padding on the left, while not real fur he used it to add an idea of ranking, the same fur was used when he constructed two new Hidden-Blade's that would use new Bracers that where a Dirt Gold in colour, one Hidden-Blade would carry the Hook-Blade Attachment. Also unlike the Original Grand-Master Robes, there was two straps to which the armour and fur padding where kept on with, and a single metal tab was placed on the strap holding the Armour Padding, the symbol on the Tab was of the Old Assassin Insignia. However most Novice, Apprentice, Adept and Master Assassin Robes are still very much the same as the Old Assassin's, or if an Assassin wishes they could wear normal Clothing. The Novice/Apprentice Robe Set differs, where the Assassin Novice does not wear a scarf, the Apprentice Robes does wear a Scarf. While the Novice Attire does not come with a Scarf, the Female Apprentice's are actually given a choice to have a Scarf or not, this choice was presented by the Grand-Master. Also with the Novice and Apprentice Robes Sets, they are given less Pouches to carry items or extra tools or holsters for extra weapons. Due to the Robes Differance's from the More Modern world, Assassin's are spotted easily, this made the Assassin's train harder to be able to escape from any engagment, or infiltrate as stealth as possible, the More Modern Clothing which some Assassin's wear proved to be quiet intresting due to debates raising amongst Assassin's which brought questions to the Grand-Master about why they continued using the Robes when Modern Clothing was better, the Grand-Master just spoke however that it was continued trodition and trodition must never be allowed to go. While the Italian Styled Robes from the 1400's where believed to be just a modernised update from that Era, there was some Assassin's before the time of Alex's leadership that wished that the Italian styled could be brought back but for Adept Assassin's, but this style was not the only set to be brought back, since the Roman Style Attire was also brought back for the Adepts, but the same style that Adepts could use where also brought in for the Master Rank Assassin's as well. The Style differed only because that the Italian Set was designed to have the tops shorter at the front and long at the back, while the Roman Styled Robes where designed to be both long at the front and the back as well as have extra piece's on the front of the Robes themselves, also the Pouches where both differant, while the Italian set allowed more Trowing knives holsters, the Roman Styled allowed for more Knives and more equipment pouches due to teh Roman style being for both Adept and Master Rank. However the Master Ranking also had an extra set, which was originally designed for the Grand-Master but due to Alex, the Grand-Master style became more open for the Guild Leaders and Master Rankings. The Master Robes that where formerly the Grand-Master style allowed for more Throwing Knives, and Pouches as well as Poison Vial holsters on the back of the belt, also both bracers on the Master Attire where made to be differant, but the choice to use the bracers where left to the one who would change into this set of clothing. ﻿ Category:Assassin's Category:22nd Century Category:Factions